The Pregnancy Test
by Teen titans fan 121
Summary: Raven and Robin use to date, now they regret it and want to get together again. But Robin is dating Star. Raven also found out a huge secret. How will she cope with it? How will her teammates deal with it? There is also humor in it too. If you read the title you probably know what the "big secret" is so, yeah!
1. The surprise

Hey guys, it's me! Another story, so who wants a behind the scenes? I started writing another story. But that one is at my mom's house, so I'm at my dad's house now so I'm making a new story now. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_**Raven's P.O.V …**_

I have been incredibly happy lately. Well, I had been.

Robin and I were dating. We had been for almost 4 years,from age 14 to 18.

It had been an amazing relationship and I loved every second we shared together.

I thought I would end up with Robin that he would be my husband. We were almost at four years. It was only a week away from 4 years.

Here's what happened.

_Flashback…_

_I was making out with Robin on the couch._

_Suddenly he broke the kiss._

_He stood up._

"_Wait where are you going?" I asked._

"_It's late. I still have to patrol the city." Robin said._

"_I get that but you just can't end our make-out session and get up to patrol!"_

"_What was I supposed to do?" _

"_Not that! You could have broke it easier."_

"_Okay, so 4 years and you are angry about this?" _

"_It isn't 4 years yet!" I said._

"_And maybe it never will be!" He said._

_That was a hard hit for me it really hurt me emotionally._

"_Maybe it won't." I didn't mean it, but yet I said it._

"_Is this the end?" He asked sad now._

"_I guess so." I said softly._

_He got so angry that he ran to his room and slammed the door._

_I plopped down and started crying._

_I could hear him yell faintly._

And now he's dating Starfire.

Our relationship ended after about 4 years and on our anniversary when I was about to apologize I found out he had just gotten together with Star that day!

That's not the worst part. Just a month after we broke up, I found out I was pregnant.

_**Robin's P.O.V …**_

I don't know why Raven and I broke up.

I thought we were great together.

I shouldn't have been so mean to her. I did end our make-out session strangely. But she shouldn't have yelled.

All I know is I miss her and love her and I want her back.

The only problem is my girlfriend.

I made out with Star one day because I was upset about Raven and I was going to talk to her but Star started kissing me and I kissed back then Raven ran away and I tried to talk to her but she yelled at me for making out with Star after 4 years and I agreed then she slammed the door in my face, and we haven't talked since.

And the worst part was that I was going to ask her to marry me on our anniversary. I knew we were too young, but I wanted to be with her forever and I knew she wanted to be with me. I was so stupid and couldn't have kept my mouth shut for 1 more week!

I never wanted to be with Star, I just didn't want to be alone.

_**4 hours later …**_

It is now dinner time and we are all eating.

"Robin can I talk to you?" Raven asked.

Everyone stopped and dropped their forks on their plates.

"Um sure." He said.

Everyone was still staring at us as we got up.

"So what's up?" I said as I sat on her bed and hugged her fluffy purple pillow.

I used to do that when we would have couple conversations.

She noticed and her eyes drooped as she saw my old habit.

I let it go, but she signaled it was all right.

"Look I know you want to talk about us working things out." I started.

"Actually-" Raven started but I didn't let her finish.

"I really do want to get back together, so I think we could,"

"Robin I'm not here to ask you if we can get back together."

I paused. "What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I'm pregnant." Raven said.

"What?" I asked the same way.

"With Who?" I asked stupidly.

She looked at me with her head cocked to the side her eyes narrowed.

"Oh!" I said my eyes suddenly wide.

"How?" I asked squeaker than I meant.

"You know Rich, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much,"

"I get it I get it!"

"How long do you think you've been pregnant?" I asked.

"About a month. So a week before we broke up." She responded.

"So what are you going to do about the baby? Like are you going to raise it, or put it up for adoption?" I asked.

"Well I can't give it up since it would be ¼ demon."

"Oh yeah, I'M GOING TO BE RELATED TO A DEMON!" I came to realization.

"I can't kill it before birth, it's dangerous and also illegal in most states. So I'm going to have to raise it." Raven started crying.

"Now, you don't have to be involved,"

"WHAT? Of course I'll be involved. It is _my_ baby after all. I can't you raise it all by yourself. You're my friend, and I want to raise the baby!"

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yes, of course!" I replied.

"Oh my God! We're going to be parents together!" Raven said.

"Yeah. I always thought that when this happened, we'd be married."

"Yeah me too." She said.

"But this is great!" I said.

We smiled and I hugged her picking her up and spinning her around.

"Now we just have to tell the others." I said and she nodded as I kissed her cheek.

"Okay so I called you guys to tell you some important news." I said.

"Oh one of your leader speeches!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh no! These are the worst!" Cyborg whined.

"I support you Boyfriend Robin!" Star said.

"Try to keep that in mind." Robin mumbled.

"Okay so, I'm pregnant." Raven asked.

"Oh, with who?" BB asked.

"Really? Why does everyone ask that?" Raven said.

"With me!" Robin said.

Everyone looked surprised.

"So you shall give the baby away or will you kill it? On my planet people are killed for being pregnant with someone else's loved one! Does that rule apply here?" Starfire asked.

"NO! NO! NO! First of all Raven got pregnant while we were together. Also NO! The baby will stay here and we will raise it together!" Robin said we holding Raven and putting a protective hand on her stomach.

Star looked disappointed.

"Wait, we're having a baby!" Beast Boy yelled.

"YAY!" Star yelled.

"This is amazing, group hug!" Cyborg yelled.

The three hugged, but left Robin and Raven out. They shrugged and hugged each other.

Everything would be great, they would have a baby and everyone would be happy and calm, NOT!

So, how'd you guys like it?

Please review, I'll write more!


	2. RavenPregnancymisery

Hey guys, so second chapter. Yay, anyway that's it so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Zatanna, batgirl, or any other DC Comics characters or places like Tameran (or however you say it.)

It had been 3 months since Raven had gotten pregnant.

_**3 months of food cravings later …**_

"Friend Raven, you are going to have to wear this!" you could hear Star yelling at Raven from the living room.

"NO! I'm not that big!"

"Yes, not now but soon you will be!" She said as she struggled.

She kept struggling.

"Girl, I didn't come all the way across the country just for you to struggle out of clothes! So put those maternity clothes on or I'm gonna kick some ass!" Bee yelled.

"Ugg!" Raven yelled.

She then came out and the boys saw her.

She wasn't big yet, but in a week or so if she kept wearing skin-tight clothes it would not look so good.

She was wearing an aqua blue-green shirt that was to baggy now but in time it would fit her. She had loose dark jeans that came down to the ground and was loose.

"I'm gonna put my old clothes back on." Raven said as she turned around to go.

"Hey Rae you look great!" Robin called after her.

She turned around and said "Oh, shut up Robin!"

She saw Beast Boy's potato chips.

"Gimmie that!" she said as she angrily snatched them out of his hands.

Raven walked back to her room with the potato chips.

"I have no chips." Beast Boy said.

It had been 5 months since Raven got pregnant.

_**5 months of food cravings and hormones later …**_

Raven and Star were at the coffee place near the pizza shop.

"Star I think something weird is happening."

"What ever is the matter Friend Raven?"

"Lately I've been having the strangest attractions to the weirdest guys." Raven replied.

"Oh! I read about that. During about the 5th month of pregnancy. It is perfectly normal do not worry Friend Raven." Starfire said.

"So, just out of curiosity, have you had any of the attractions to Boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"What no! It's not like people don't get over their 4 year boyfriend in 5 months, most of the time it's only one week." Raven said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Starfire nodded and turned to her coffee and smiled, clearly still not getting "sarcasm".

It had been 7 months since Raven got pregnant.

_**7 months of food cravings, hormones, and mood swings later…**_

"MY GOD BEAST BOY YOU CAN'T DO ANYHING RIGHT! AND CYBORG, WHAT'S WITH YOU AND THE CONSTANT ARGUING WITH BEAST BOY? HUH, LET HIM HAVE TOFU ONCE IN A WHILE AND BEAST BOY, IF YOU START ANOTHER FIGHT WITH CYBORG ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS VIDEO GAMES, THEN I WILL BREAK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM IN FRONT OF BOTH OF YOUR FACES! And Star, NO ONE LIKES YOUR STUPID FOOD! SO STOP SHOVING YOUR DISCUSTING GLOP IN OUR FACES!" Raven ranted on waving her metal knife in the air that she was using to cut the tomatoes for the salad.

"Honey, calm down." Robin said trying to get Raven to put down the knife before she killed someone.

"You," Raven turned and said to him. "Haven't you done enough?" she breathed.

"What, I just feel bad for you," Raven glared at Robin.

"No I-I meant the pain. You know if I could do anything I would." Robin said as he put his fist in his mouth, nervous as hell.

"Oh what are you some charity, now listen buddy I don't need your _help_!" She yelled as she stormed off.

"I meant kill me!" he said as he angrily put the knife away in the kitchen door.

It had been 8 months since Raven got pregnant.

_**8 months of food cravings, hormones, mood swings, and baby showers later…**_

"Everyone be quiet. She is coming!" Starfire hushed as she tried to run as fast as she could in 5-inch stiletto heels, while crouching.

Bee turned off the lights as she hid behind the couch.

Raven entered the room and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as they jumped out.

If you are curios as to who is there at the baby shower, it is:

Star

Bee

Argent

Jinx

Kole

Donna Troy

Zatanna

Batgirl ( I don't own any of these characters.)

And of course there was Raven.

(Btw Donna who is Wonder Girl is on the Teen Titans in some of the comic books, they know batgirl because of Robin, and I ran out of people so I used Zatanna who Robin also knows.)

"Thanks guys! You know there aren't many girl Titans, but that's okay!" Raven said as she hugged everyone.

"I just, I-I love you guys." Raven started to cry uncontrollably.

"So how have you been with mood swings, Rae?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, I haven't really gotten them much." She replied.

"Sure you haven't" Star said as she went to go get food.

"Okay I have the food!" Starfire said as she came back with the food.

There was a chorus of "Yum!" and "Cool" and "Yay!" s.

Raven examined the food.

"Star, just out of curiosity, did you um, make this?" Raven asked.

"Yes, it is a traditional Tameranian foods for celebration." Star said while she nodded.

Raven, Bee, and Jinx put it down. They were close enough to the original Titans, well especially Raven to know that you shouldn't eat Star's food.

"What's wrong?" Argent asked as Star walked away.

"Yeah it's just food." Barbara said.

"Okay just food sure! Keep that and mind, and for the future, the bathroom is down the hall to the left." Raven said as the other two girls nodded.

Kole rolled her eyes.

The six girls took a bite of the Tameranian dish, and finally understood why you shouldn't eat Star's food.

"We told you!" Bee called after them as they ran to the bathroom.

The three girls giggled.

"Where have our friends gone?" Star asked.

"Oh, they needed a bathroom break." Jinx said.

"Okay Friend Jinx." Star said as she smiled and nodded.

_**Robin's P.O.V …**_

So I know that it has been 8 months since Raven got pregnant, and 7 months and 3 weeks since we broke up, but I still miss her.

I know it has been a couple of months, but who could blame me? I mean we were together for 4 years, so it will be a while.

I had to break up with Star a while ago.

We had only been together for about 5 months

This is what happened,

"_Hey Star." I said._

"_Hello." She said as she kissed my cheek._

"_Look we need to talk."_

"_What about?" She asked as she sipped her coffee that I made for us._

"_Okay, I don't think we should stay together anymore."_

"_Why ever not?" Star asked sadly._

"_I think you know." _

"_Look Star, that night one month ago was very important to me. But, I wasn't really looking for that to turn into anything. I just wanted the one night. Hell, I didn't even want to have that night. I was so stupid and upset about Raven. I shouldn't have slept with you." I said._

"_I understand." Star said._

"_Okay sorry it didn't work out."_

"_It is okay." Star said._

_We hugged as I waked away._

So how was that? Just so you know Kole is the ice girl with the caveman dude.

So please review! You have no idea how happy reviews make me!

Also if you haven't already read my 1st story "Hard Choices". It has 17 reviews and I would love more please! Or if you just read it!

Okay so, favorite, follow, and review! Thanks, bye!


	3. The birth

Hey guys third chapter, YAY! So um some of my reviewers wanted Raven and Robin back together right away. But that isn't the plan. So sorry to disappoint some of you but if they get back together, it won't happen till the end, sorry. Any who on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or DC comics.

_**9 months of pregnancy …**_

"So everyone I called this meeting to remind all of you that tomorrow is Raven's due date!" Robin said.

"Yes, it is and all though I am very excited to have the baby. But I'm kind of going to miss being pregnant." Raven said while smiling.

_**The next day …**_

Raven walked in still pregnant.

"I have never been more miserable in my life!" Raven screamed.

"Oh, Raven still pregnant? That sucks." Bee said. (For anyone who didn't figure it out Bee is staying to help Raven since there is only one other girl on titans west."

"Yes, you know when my mother was pregnant with my little brother, she was in so much pain at the end," Star said.

"Yeah that's great, can you tell the rest of the story while getting me an ice tea?" Raven asked.

Starfire slumped off to the kitchen.

"Hey Rae. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you feel anything?" Robin asked nervously.

"Calm down Robin I'm fine." Raven said.

"Hey Rae." Cyborg and Beast Boy said as they came in the living room.

"GET OUT! Get out, get out!" Raven yelled gesturing at her stomach.

"Okay." Beast Boy and Cyborg said as they scrambled to their rooms.

_**Day 2 …**_

"Still no baby Rae?" Beast Boy asked not taking his eyes off of his video games.

"No! Do you see a baby anywhere?!" Raven yelled.

"Honey, calm down. It will be here soon." Robin said.

"How in Hell do you know that?" Raven said.

Star and Bee were sitting at the kitchen counter.

"I bet it will be here by tomorrow." Bee said.

"You are on!" Star said.

"50 bucks?" Bee asked.

Star nodded.

_**Day 3 …**_

Raven was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I win." Star said.

"Dang it!" Bee said giving the 50 over.

"Woo hoo!" Star said dancing.

"Well again this time I bet it will be by a week!" Bee said.

"You are on!" Star said.

_**1 week later …**_

"STILL NO BABY?" Beast Boy yelled.

"THIS IS MISERABLE!" said Cyborg.

"I KNOW!" Robin yelled angrily.

"YOU ALL ARE MISERABLE?" Raven yelled.

"Well your misery bounces off of you and hits us!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Damn another 50!" Bee yelled as she gave it to Star.

"Wait, you're betting on how much longer that Raven is going to be in this miserable stage?" Robin asked angrily.

They nodded.

"I'll take some of that action." Raven said.

"What? I-I how?" Robin asked.

"Well I'm in pain, so I might as well be making money off of it!" Raven said.

"I can't- I'll bet too." Robin said.

"Wait so now I'm betting against the three of you?" Bee asked.

"Don't worry, I really think it'll happen tomorrow." Raven said.

"Okay!" Bee said as she walked off.

Raven looked at Robin and shook her head mouthing 'No.'

_**The next day…**_

Bee and Star were having lunch at the pizza place.

"Okay hand it over!" Star said.

Bee unwillingly handed over $150 for the three.

"Man I can't believe I lost again!" Bee complained.

_**At the tower…**_

"OH! OH! OH!" Raven said as she placed a hand on her stomach and she stood up.

"What is it Rae? Robin said copying her actions and putting a hand on her stomach.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" Raven yelled.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be a father!" he yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah." Raven said and smiled sweetly at Robin.

"GO GET _CYBORG AND BEAST BOY!_" Raven yelled in pain.

"Okay, GUYS THE BABY'S COMING COME ON LET'S GO!" he yelled.

"We're having a baby!" Robin said.

"Yeah." Raven said softly.

_**Back with Star and Bee…**_

*_Ring, ring, ring* _Bee's phone went off.

"Hello?" Bee answered.

Her eyes widened.

"Okay we'll be there in a sec!" Bee said and she hung up.

"Say, Star do you want to set another bet?" Bee asked slyly.

"That was our friends saying that Raven is in labor, wasn't it?" Star asked calmly.

"Yeah let's go." Bee said slowly as they got up to leave.

**Please read this**

I know that chapter was short. But that was the idea of the chapter

Did you like it?

The next chapter will be at the hospital.

I just realized as I was writing that, that I don't know what to name the baby.

Now I was thinking that they would be like arguing about the names at the hospital, and Robin would come up with a name he liked a lot, but Raven doesn't like it so they have a big argument and at the end when the nurse asks what they want the name to be and I'm not sure what it will be but Raven will say the name Robin chooses since she knows that that is very important to him.

Now, what shall the name be?

Girl: Clarice, Lily, or other

Boy: Daniel, Patrick, other

Please tell me when you review!

For the baby you can even use your name.

If you know what Robin's mother's name or father's name because that is also a choice. If you do this and your choice is chosen I will dedicate the chapter to you. Also if you have another idea say that one and give both a guy and the girl name you chose, I will pick whether it be a boy or a girl.

P.S. there will be a big surprise in the next chapter. I already know the surprise, but you don't! So if you want to find out what the surprise will be than read the next chapter, also if you want to know the baby's name and who made the name then read it.

Reminder: if you get chosen and do not want your name in the story, then say that next to your review.

Follow, favorite, and review! Thanks bye!


	4. At The Hospital: Part 1

Hey everyone, chapter 4. I'm most excited for this one they will be at the hospital. The contest is still going on, and the baby will be announced in the next chapter and I decided on what the name will be, I was going to wait a little longer but I found names I really liked so to find them out please read the story!

I would like to dedicate this story to RoyallyRed for if it is a girl, and OfSelfAndServe for if it is a boy! Thank you to my other people, your name might be in it to, like Coldblooded-Assassin, Ravenandthefire, also to all my other reviewers and viewers I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and I don't own the dc comics or mad-libs.

_**At the hospital …**_

"AHH, ARRG!" Raven screamed struggling.

"Okay, contraction-_aaannd _done! 44 seconds." Robin said.

"How are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm okay, I guess this is one of least painful parts, I'm good." Raven nodded.

"You know, most women's first contractions aren't that painful." Cyborg said.

"Oh, how the hell do you know? Are there babies popping out of you?" Raven yelled.

"I'll get you some ice chips." Cy said as he walked out of the room with Beast Boy behind him.

The doctor came in. He had gray-white hair and thin-rimmed black glasses. He had a white coat and a soft smile. He was about 53.

"Hello I'm Doctor Farley. I will be your doctor on this very fine evening." Doctor Farley said and he walked to the tray table.

"He's cheery!" Raven said.

Robin nodded.

"Did we miss anything?" Bee asked with Star rushing in.

"No, Raven still has a baby in her!" Robin said gesturing to Raven's stomach as she waved.

"The only problem is that Raven will have to share a room." Robin said.

As if on cue a woman came in a nurse pushing her, with her husband close behind and she was screaming in pain.

The woman had short blonde hair and big blue eyes.

Her husband had curly brown hair and a red and yellow plaid button up shirt and khakis.

They had a bed on the other side where they put the woman in the wheel chair.

The nurse smiled at the Titans and walked out.

"Okay that was another contraction."

"Oh, hello I didn't see you there when I first came in." she had a cheery voice and smile.

"So is this your first?" The wife asked.

Robin and Raven nodded.

"Well little Katherine here is our third, so if you have any questions just ask.

"By the way I'm Julie Gray and this is my husband, Tom Gray."

"Hi," Robin said shaking Tom's hand.

"I'm Robin and this is Raven."

"Oh yeah! I thought you looked familiar. You know our two kids love you, could you sign an autograph for us?" Tom asked.

"Yeah sure!" Robin said as he took the picture of the Titans and gave it to the four of them to sign.

"Hey what's going on?" Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg entered the room.

"Sign this." Bee said.

They gave the picture back to the Gray family.

"Thank you. The miracle of birth can be quite slow and painful, but I think we're gonna have some fun!" Julie said.

The Titans had a weird look on their faces.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear babies! Happy birthday to you!" The couple sang and laughed.

Raven and Robin looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Okay." Bee said.

"Hello everyone, I'm Nurse Kelly. Can I have just the parents in here?" the nurse in pink scrubs said.

The rest of the Titans walked out of the room.

_**2 hours later …**_

Raven had her index fingers on both sides of her head massaging her temples.

Robin was pacing with his head up.

"Okay so once the baby starts crowning you then know it's time! But everyone knows that." Julie was saying.

They had been babbling on and on about babies, and a lot of the gross stuff.

"So did you finish your mad-lib Raven?" Tom asked.

"Yes! It was great." Raven said sarcastically.

"Awesome! Let's do one together now! People?"

"Raven and Robin!" Julie said.

"Okay, feeling?" he asked.

"Pain." Raven said.

"Okay 'Pain'. Noun?"

"Annoying Strangers!"

"Where are you coming up with these Rae?" Tom asked.

Raven sarcastically shrugged.

"Adjective?"

"Weird."

"That's a good one! Place."

"Anywhere but here." Robin muttered under his breath.

"A hospital." Raven said while inwardly giggling at Robin.

"Okay your Mad-Lib is, "Raven and Robin, were feeling pain because of the annoying strangers with them. They tried to get passed it but the annoying strangers were giving them a weird day at the hospital!" Tom said.

"How relatable." Raven said.

Robin nodded.

"I know right!" Julie said.

"Sometimes people just don't get the hint!"

"Yeah!" Robin said after a pause.

"No they don't get the hint." Raven said.

Julie and Tom shook their heads agreeing with them.

_**20 more minutes…**_

"Oh God! Oh contraction, contraction!" Raven yelled squeezing onto Robin's hand.

"Okay breathe, breathe, breathe." He said comforting her.

"OH OH OH! I'M GETTING ONE TOO!" Julie said.

"Ah!" Raven said in pain.

"Ha ha, ah!" Julie screamed.

"I'm going to go check on the others!" Robin said while taking his chance.

"Robin, don't leave me with these people!" she whispered.

He just shrugged and ran out.

"Robin, my child has no father!" Raven yelled after him.

_**30 minutes later…**_

Robin saw that the Grays were gone.

"Hey, what happened to the Weirdingtons?" He asked.

"Oh they just left, but not before she showed a clear show of little Katherine just crowning away!" Raven said.

Robin made a grossed out face.

"So I realized when I was out there, we don't have a name for the baby." Robin said.

"Oh yeah." Raven said.

"I was thinking,"

"Hello friends what is it that you are talking about?" Star asked while coming in.

"We are trying to come up with names." Raven replied.

"Oh okay fun! How about this, if you do not like the name, you each have 5 times to say no to a name!" Star said while clapping her hands together.

They nodded.

"Raven, ladies first!" Robin said.

"Okay I was thinking, if it's a girl, Lily." Raven said.

"Hmm, I like it, but not for my child, no." Robin said.

"I was thinking, Jamie," Robin said and Raven nodded. "But only if it is a boy!"

"No. Rain." Raven said.

"No, are we having a hippie?" Robin asked.

"Let's just move to guy names." Raven said.

"Tom." Raven said.

"Really?" Robin said.

"Well I came up with it before they came."

"If I name my child Tom those 3 hours will haunt me for the rest of my life!" Robin said.

Raven nodded.

"Oh! John." Robin said.

"No. How 'bout,"

"What is wrong with John?" Robin said.

"Well, Star can you leave us in private for a moment." Raven said.

Star nodded and left.

"I do like the name but,"

"But what?"

"I just don't like the idea of naming it after the grandfather that died when their father was 9." Raven said.

"I just thought it would be nice."

"I don't know." Raven said.

"How about for a girl, Adeline?" Raven said.

"No!" Robin said.

"Why?" Raven said.

"Because you said no to John!"

They both huffed.

"AHHHH!" Raven screamed.

"What why are _you _so angry?" Robin said.

He was turned away so he didn't see her clutching her stomach.

"No the baby!" Raven yelled.

Robin spun around.

The nurse came running in and told Raven to get in a wheelchair.

She pushed her out of the rooms to a private room.

_**In the delivery room…**_

Doctor Farley was in the room looking at Raven to make sure everything was all right.

"Raven I'm sorry about," Robin started.

"It's time to start pushing." The nurse said.

"Okay push!" the doctor said.

Raven had her knees folded and had her face scrunched up and her right hand was in a fist. Her left hand was holding onto Robin's right hand.

"Breath!" Robin wheezed because of how hard Raven was holding onto his hand.

"Oh!" Raven realized and loosened her grip on Robin's hand.

"Oh you have no idea how much that hurt!" Robin said.

The nurse, the doctor, and Raven looked at him.

"Push!" Robin yelled after a silent break.

"AHHH!" Raven yelled.

"Here comes the head." The doctor said.

Robin looked.

"Oh my god, it's so… gross!"

"Yeah, not helping!" Raven yelled.

"Sorry." Robin said.

He diverted his attention back to Raven and wrapped his arms around her bent left leg to help her.

"Here come the shoulders."

"ARRRRGGG!" Raven said.

The shoulders and arms came out.

Then the stomach came out.

"AHH!" Raven screamed.

"It's a girl!" Robin said.

Then you heard a baby crying.

"I can't believe it!" Robin said.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Congratulations on your baby girl." The doctor said.

They both smiled.

"What would you like to name your child?" The nurse said.

"Adeline." Robin said.

"Yeah." Raven smiled.

_**5 minutes later…**_

Adeline was all wrapped up in white footies and a pink cap with a yellow blanket.

The others were in the room.

"She's so cute." Bee said.

Raven was holding her and Robin was sitting next to her with his arms around her and the others were standing around them.

"Okay it's time for the second baby." The doctor said.

"WHAT?" Raven and Robin said at the same time.

"You didn't know?" the nurse asked.

"OHH! THAT'S WHAT THEY MEANT!" Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven asked him.

"They said that there were two healthy heartbeats and I thought, good since you're having a baby!" he replied.

They rolled their eyes and grabbed BB as Cy, Bee, and Star left the room.

"You ready?" The nurse asked.

"I already had a baby, leave me alone!" Raven said tired.

"Don't worry, having two babies isn't that painful." The doctor said.

"Oh so I guess you've had twins!?" Raven yelled sarcastically.

"Okay, push, push!" The doctor said, he completely ignoring her.

"AHHHHH!" Raven yelled yet again.

A baby came out this time it was a boy.

The baby was crying.

"What do you want to name this one?" The nurse asked.

"John." Raven said before Robin could say anything.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Robin looked down at Raven and they kissed.

So what did you guys think?

The next chapter will still be at the hospital too.

I am so sorry that that took so long.

Congrats to my winners again.

I wanted the guy to be named after the father.

But I loved the name Adeline.

I was going to name the girl Lily, but I love Adeline.

Also I never wanted to do that whole Richard Jr. thing.

Anyway, review, favorite, and follow.

I'll see you later!


	5. At the Hospital: Part 2

Hey guys, another chapter. This is another one of my: I don't know what write so I'll just make this chapter up, chapter. So any who, lets go with the story, sorry this took so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so don't sue! 

_**At the hospital waiting room…**_

Robin left the room that Raven was currently in.

"Is the baby born yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are the babies healthy?" Cy asked.

"Is the second one a boy or a girl?" Star asked.

"Whatcha name the baby?" Bee asked.

"Well, _RAVEN _the girl who just gave birth just a little while ago is fine, thanks for asking!" Robin yelled.

"Just answer our questions!" Beast Boy said growing inpatient.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Yes the baby is born and they are both healthy. The second one is a boy, and we named it John." Robin said.

"Oh why'd you name it John?" Bee asked standing up.

"Because it-" Robin started, but finished remembering none of the others besides Raven knew his secret identity and whole past.

"Umm, I love the name?" Robin asked more than answered.

"Okay." Bee said sitting back down.''

Robin sighed not wanting to tell the group his secret identity just yet.

"Can we see the babies?" Star asked.

As if on cue Raven came out of the room in a wheel chair with both babies in her each arm.

"Hey." Raven said with a smile on her face.

Robin turned around. His breath stopped as he starred at her.

He realized he was scared for some unknown reason.

It was like that whole thing when your life flashes in front of your eyes.

But instead, he saw his whole future flash in front of his eyes. It wasn't the kind of future that he wanted. It was both of his kids growing up, but he wasn't with Raven. Life wasn't what it was supposed to be, all because of a stupid fight that happened months ago.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

_**Raven's P.O.V …**_

I held the twins in my arms, they were gurgling in their sleep.

They were my little angles.

Who knew that after a couple of minutes I could love them so much?

"Can I hold one?" Bee asked.

Star got up to hold the other.

"One sec, they're just gonna wheel me into another room, since an other woman is going to use that room." I replied.

They nodded.

_**Starfire's P.O.V …**_

I watched the nurse push Friend Raven and Friend Robin away.

Truthfully I was a little upset that Robin and Raven had the baby, and not Robin and I. I know it is very silly to wish such things. I know Robin used to like me, but I never jumped on it. Maybe, it is better that I didn't. Maybe, it is for the best that Friend Raven got him. Maybe, my love for him wasn't what he felt for myself.

Maybe, if I had done something, Raven would not have the babies and I would.

_**In Raven's new room …**_

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked quietly pulling a chair up to Raven's bed.

"Tired." She responded in the same tone.

He smirked not getting the answer he wanted but at the same time understanding she was all right.

Just then the other Titans walked in.

"Hey how you doin?" Cy asked as he walked over next to her bed.

"Good." She replied.

"Do you want to hold one?" Raven asked Bee and Star.

They both nodded and took one.

Star took John and Bee took Adeline.

The girls were all talking and admiring the babies and Cy and BB were literally pulling Robin aside.

"Woah!" Robin said as they pulled him out of the room that the girls were in.

"Dude, so what's going on with you and Raven?" Beast Boy asked enthusiastically.

Cyborg nodded.

"Well, truthfully I'm trying to get her to come back with me." Robin answered.

"What makes you confident?" Cy asked.

Robin sighed and gave him a look that just said 'Really?'

"Well, I'm kind of thinking that since she just gave birth to our children I have a good chance against all the other guys that have had kids with her!" Robin yelled sarcastically.

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"I know that you just had kids with her and all, which don't get me wrong is hard to beat, but have you ever thought what was going through her mind at all?" Cy asked.

"But-" Robin said.

Cyborg cut him off "I know she still loves you and we saw you kissing by the way!" he started.

Robin raised his eyebrow.

"But that isn't important right now! What's important is to put your self in her shoes." Cy said.

"We saw how miserable she was when you two were apart and when you were dating Star." Beast Boy said.

"You don't know what's going through her mind. She could be over you, or could be trying to get over you! She might not be at the same place as you!" Cy said.

"She might not, but what if she is? What if I miss the chance to be with her? What if we are meant to be or not and I miss my chance. I'm not going to wonder what could have been. Cause I'm going for it!" Robin said frustrated.

_**The girls …**_

"So are you going for it?" Star asked.

"Going for what?" Raven asked.

"Duh Robin!" They both said.

"What do you mean?" Raven said.

"Girl don't play dumb! It's obvious you still love him!" Bee yelled and Starfire nodded.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I know everyone wants us together, but I don't know. It's just that it's too hard to be with him. You know how he's always breaking up our dates to go out on his missions and all his patrols?" Raven asked.

They both nodded.

"Well that's how we broke up, because he kept breaking up our time together to do that. I just got tired of it. It didn't matter how much I loved him or wanted to work it out with him, that's who he is and I realized I couldn't change the man he is, it wouldn't be right. And if he wasn't the man I wanted, then he isn't the man for me." Raven said.

Starfire and Bee sighed and averted their attention back to the cooing babies.

"They are adorable aren't they?" Raven said.

"Yeah." Bee said.

"Right now little children you look the same, in a few years you'll look like your mother and father and," Star said.

Starfire realized Raven wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Hello? Earth to Rae?" Bee said waving her hand in front of her face.

_Raven's mind …_

"_How was their first day of school?" Robin asked as the twins ran to their own bedrooms down the hall_

"_Good." Raven replied._

"_Oh I have my first date since we had the twins." Robin said._

_Raven stopped in her tracks. She turned around._

"_Oh, when?" She asked things were still awkward since they had babies 5 years before and they had never gotten back together._

"_At 7." Robin said._

_Raven nodded and went to pick up a toy that the twins had left on the floor._

"_And we might not be back till tomorrow." He said._

_Raven cringed._

"_Oh!" she said trying to stay in monotone._

"Raven?" Bee asked.

"No." Raven whispered.

"No what?" Star asked curiously.

"Yeah, honey you're gonna have to be more specific." Bee said.

"No, I can't let that happen to Robin and me!" Raven said.

She tried to get up but Bee pushed her down.

"Friend Raven, I know what you mean." Star said and threw her, her robe.

Raven put on her short silk robe, it was over her black tank top and sweat shorts.

Bee gave her, her black slipper boots and she left the room.

_**Robin's P.O.V 5 minutes before Raven left …**_

I was sitting in the waiting room after I talked to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

I look over my shoulder and see a nurse looking at me.

I give a quick smile back and apparently she took that as the invitation to come over and start talking my ears off!

Just then Raven came out about 6 minutes later.

She looked around and found me and started walking over to me.

Then all of a sudden the nurse gave me her number and made the call me sign and mouthed the words.

Raven saw that.

_**Raven's P.O.V …**_

"Raven!" Robin said and got up.

"Who's this?" The nurse asked.

I looked at him with a confused hurt look and ran away.

"Are you cheating on me with that weirdo?" The nurse asked angrily.

Robin pushed her away.

"What the hell? I never even asked you out get away!" Robin said running away.

"Raven, RAVEN! IT ISN'T HOW IT LOOKS!" He yelled after me.

"So, I'll call you, Robbie?" The nurse asked.

I reached my room and left the door open, knowing he'd just open it anyway.

I turned around and faced away from the door and pushed my now long hair away from my face.

"Raven it's not what it looks like!" Robin said.

Bee and Star had left the room. (For anyone who is wondering where the babies are, they are in that other room, you know the one where all the babies go to be labeled with those cute little ankle bracelets.)

"Raven?" Robin asked.

I turned around sharply to face him.

I slapped him, hard.

"Okay, that was uncalled for." He said.

"NO! THAT WAS COMPLETLEY CALLED FOR! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ASKED OUT SOMEONE RIGHT AFTER I JUST HAD YOUR CHILDREN!" I countered back.

"Look, it wasn't like that. Sally was just," Robin started.

"Oh! So you know _its_ name, if there isn't anything going on between you two how come you know her name?" I yelled back angrily.

"She droned on for 5 minutes without letting me tell her I didn't want to go out with her! All I did was smile at her." Robin said.

I slapped him again.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Robin said putting his hand to where I slapped him.

"You smiled at her?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

He nodded.

"YOU SMILED AT HER?!" I yelled.

"What's the big deal?" He asked.

"To a guy smiling is just being polite, but to a girl it means so much more." I said.

"Shouldn't she understand it was just politeness?" Robin said.

I slapped him again.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Robin said.

"Girls don't care if it was out of just politeness, you _never_ smile at them. That's just an invitation to things you never asked for!" I yelled completely ignoring him.

"Raven I'm sorry can just forgive me?" Robin asked making the begging sign.

I nodded

"Now was there something you wanted to talk about with me?" he asked.

"No." I decided against it suddenly.

Robin knew I wanted to tell him something before. He wasn't going to give up on us.

**End of story**

Okay that's the end of that chapter. I should have the next chapter pretty soon so stay tuned. Also heads up I have a deleted scene that I'll upload after I'm done with the story so make sure to read that.

Review, favorite, and follow! Bye!


	6. author's Note: PLEASE READ

_**Author's note please read…**_

So I just wanted to say, I won't be adding any chapters for a while. I am going to be starting the next chapter on Wednesday. The chapter will probably be up on Thursday or Friday, maybe Wednesday. See you then.


	7. At the Hospital: Part 3

Hey boys and girls. This will be another chapter at the hospital. It will also be the last chapter at the hospital, but totally not the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

_**The hospital room…**_

Raven was currently taking a nap in her bed and Robin and the others were looking at the babies that were in the glass room.

"THEY ARE ALL SO CUTE!" Star screamed.

The others shushed her since they did not want all of the babies to wake up.

"Yeah, which ones are yours?" Bee asked.

Robin shot her a glare and the others snickered.

He sighed, "One day you all will respect me more!" Robin said.

"Sure." "Yeah." "Of course."

"Yes sir!" Beast Boy said doing the saluting thing.

There was a couple of sighs after the laughs and then a long pause as they all smiled looking at the babies.

"But seriously dude, which ones are yours?" Beast Boy asked.

_**Raven's Room…**_

"Knockity, knockity, knock! Hello Friend!" Star said.

"Hey Star." Raven said emerging from her nap while stretching her arms and yawning.

Starfire came in looking tired as well. She had a white paper cup in her left hand.

"What's that?" Raven asked looking at the cup in Star's hand.

"Oh!" Star said finally realizing why she came in. "I brought this for you, it is ice chips." Star said handing the cup to Raven.

Raven took it.

"Thanks Star." Raven said.

"I had a reason for coming in what was that? Oh yeah, we will be leaving soon." Star said.

Raven nodded.

"Is there something wrong Raven?" Starfire asked sitting down in one of those uncomfortable chairs next Raven's bed.

"No," Raven thought about lying to Star but for some reason she decided to explain what had been keeping her awake for 9 months.

"Well actually, yes. Well since Robin and I broke up 9 months ago and we had the babies, or even since I found out my life has been very complicated. I keep thinking 'What if Robin gets married?' or 'What if I get married' or 'What if one of us moves?"

"Raven you have to stop!" Star said.

"But-" Raven started.

"No, friend you have to realize you have to live now instead of thinking about the future to much, or you will never enjoy life to the full extent. Just take deep breaths and calm yourself!" Star said.

"You're right. I'll calm down. Thanks Star." Raven said.

She nodded and left.

"Okay," Raven said quietly to herself. "It'll be alright." She said.

Raven whipped dry tears from her face and took a deep breath.

"It'll be alright." She repeated.

_**In the waiting room…**_

Robin was currently taking a nap in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Robin," Star said gently as she shook him to wake up. "It is time to go." She said in the same tone.

"Huh?" Robin said as he slowly woke up.

"It is time to go back home." Star repeated what she had said.

"No I-I wanna stay." He said still quietly drifting off to sleep again.

Starfire sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, let us go, Friend!" Star said.

"Can I please stay?" He asked confused.

Starfire straightened, and put her hands on her hips, a slight smile on her hips.

"But, we have been here for 2 days!" Star says tiredly.

Robin groaned rolling his head.

"I just want to stay here with the babies!" he whined.

Star sighed again.

"Alright, if you must."

Starfire walked away to the others and they left the hospital.

Right as they left, Robin went right back to sleeping.

Hey that's it, I know that was short, but I got writers block. Sorry if that sucked. Writer's block thank you very much, *cough*

Sorry this took too long. I was taking a long break. It was a nice relaxing break, but I cold not stop thinking about writing. Its good to be back, sorta.

Bye, review, favorite, follow, all that junk.

Don't be a stalker!


	8. At the hospital: Part 4

Hey everyone, sorry the last chapter took so long, when it was so short. You want to kill me right? Anyway, I am sorry to upset any star haters, but Star is not really that jealous, she is getting over Robin and wants Raven and Robin together. The "Alright if you must." Was not supposed to be her jealous of them. It was a small joke. She is still a little wanting to be with him, but she is mostly over him. Also, big surprise this chapter. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Raven slept peacefully that night in the hospital, while Robin slept, well stared. He did not sleep at all.

"Hey Rae." Robin said tired as he woke Raven.

She opened her eyes and looked around. The first thing she saw was about 30,000 fruit baskets and gifts.

"Hey," she said as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. "How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Well, not at all." He said smiling.

"Aw, well oh is there something you came in here for? Or did you just want to make me angry?" Raven said stretching.

"No, no I'm smarter than that." Robin said and Raven rolled her eyes.

"The doctor said that you can leave." He said.

Raven chose to ignore the fact that he didn't even mention there new children.

"Oh are the others here?" Raven asked.

"No I just called them, to give you some time." Robin said.

"Okay, can I ask a question?" Raven asked.

Robin nodded.

"Why are there so many gifts?" Raven said.

"Well we got you two baskets from all the titans, and we got you something, which I want everyone to give you at dinner." Robin said.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"This is a pearl necklace from a stalker," Robin said and Raven nodded. "I am not going to even tell you what he said." Robin said throwing the note away as Raven widened her eyes.

"This is a flower bouquet from," He looked at the card. "_Your secret admirer!" _Robin said jokingly. Raven smiled.

"And a bunch of soaps, perfumes, and lotions bought at multiple stores from a fan." Robin said.

"Obviously there are more stalkers, secret admirers, and fan gifts left." He said.

Raven sighed. "Obviously." Raven looked around.

"Are there any gifts for the _babies_?" Raven asked.

"Yes, from us. That one." Robin said pointing to one of the baskets they got her.

"Huh, do you think anyone actually knows why I am in the hospital?" Raven asked.

Robin shrugged.

"Why don't you get ready? The guys will be here soon."

"Alright."

Robin left so Raven could get ready.

She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a v neck style and dark blue jeans. She had simple black converses.

Raven had her hair straight and it stopped 3 inches blow her shoulders.

She looked at the baskets and sighed.

She saw something that caught her eye.

She walked over to the baskets and found a black box.

It was small and was purposely recently put there, since she didn't see it before when she first woke up.

Raven picked up the small black box and there was a small note on it.

'_To Raven,_

_The one I loved,_

_The one I love,_

_The one I always will love.'_

The note didn't say whom it was from, but she knew.

Raven looked at the box. This little box, it meant nothing, what is inside means nothing.

But what means something is the fact that the money was spent. That it was given.

Not that the thing inside the box means something. It is an object.

How the gift was given, what the people who were involved meant to her, was what meant.

A necklace from a new friend or boss doesn't mean what it would from a loved one.

Raven new that when she opened the box, life would change. What if she ignored the gesture? Would he be heartbroken?

Even if she didn't open it, things would change.

So, Raven opened the box.

"Oh my God." Raven breathed as she saw it.

It was the necklace Raven wanted a few weeks before they broke up. He promised.

The necklace had a silver chain it had a locket on it.

The locket was a heart shape with a silver rose was on the left top corner.

The locket said _'My amore'._

Inside the locket had a picture of each of the kids.

"Knockety knock knock! Hey girlie." Bee said walking in.

Raven quickly hid the box besides her back, closing it.

"How'd you sleep?" Bee asked.

"Good." Raven answered inching to her duffle bag and took a t-shirt, wrapping the shirt around the box. She stuffed the shirt in her bag along with the box.

"Is everything ready?" Bee asked. Raven nodded. "Okay let's go."

Raven grabbed her purse and black sweatshirt and Bee got Raven's bag.

"Hey Rae, the doctor wanted to give you this wheelchair to rest in, since you'll be tired after giving birth to the twins." Beast Boy said.

Raven rolled her eyes, but reluctantly got in. The doctor handed Raven the babies.

"Here are the birth certificates." The doctor said handing Raven the papers.

"Thanks, and where do we check-out?" Robin asked.

"Over at the main desk, on the left straight forward." The doctor said pointing to the table.

"Okay I'll sign out, and you take Raven to the gift shop." Robin said.

"Gift shop?" Raven asked.

"I didn't know hospitals had gift shops." Beast Boy said.

Bee shrugged.

"Maybe they do? Hey lets stay in the waiting room. After Robin's done, we can go meet the others at pizza." Bee said.

They sat down in a couple of chairs and wheeled Raven to the area they were sitting at.

"Okay Rae we need to talk to you about a couple of things. First, you aren't in that wheel chair because you need to rest." Beast Boy said.

"There is something wrong with your health. For some reason after you had the babies, you got sick. This is the part that might come as a shock. You got so sick that, after you gave birth to the babies, you had a huge shock. You fainted the night that you had the twins. You have been in a coma for about a month." Bee said.

A month? That was a long time. That was why Robin brought her the necklace, and why all of those people had given her all those gift baskets. They were all worried about her.

"The closest explanation to this is that there is something wrong with your emotions. We told the doctor all about your emotions and how they used to get all messed up. That things would explode when you felt them. We also said how it was a little weird since you conquered your father, and now you can feel emotions without blowing the entire city up." Beast Boy said.

"The doctor said that since you just had babies, you could have been a little weak and you might have lost control of your emotions. The fact that you were weak made your system out of whack. So in response you were feeling too many emotions too soon and you were too weak. So, your body shut down." Bee said.

That's why she felt different after waking up. That's why Robin was so worried about her and why he had different clothes on from the last night. That's why her hair was an inch longer.

"-wants you to be in the wheelchair for a while." Bee said.

Raven hadn't been listening, so she hadn't heard what Bee had said.

"You okay, Rae?" Bee asked.

Raven nodded, though she didn't feel as okay as she said she was.

"What do you think made your emotions go crazy? I mean what do you think you were feeling that night?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it was just the fact that I was having a baby." Raven said.

What if it was because of the fight she had with Richard (if you don't know who Richard is, its Robin. Raven found out everything about his life when she went inside of his mind.)?

He might be blaming himself right now. She knew it wasn't his fault. Of course she was still in love with him, but too stupid to want to be with him. She wished they hadn't broken up. Even though Star and Robin had broken up months ago, she still saw Robin with her. It seemed like he was having a lot more fun with Star than herself. She just couldn't forgive Robin for what he did. Robin found it weird that Raven freaked out when she saw him flirting with that girl. The truth was that the girl reminded her of when Starfire was with Robin.

"Raven? Robin's waving to us to go, let's go." Beast Boy said.

"Okay." Raven said.

Bee got Raven's chair and wheeled her over to the door where Robin was waiting.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Robin asked.

He was concerned for her, how did she not see this before.

His hands were shaking. He told Bee to give him the wheelchair.

All of a sudden, like a wave of panic, Raven felt very dizzy.

It must have been all the information that came way too fast.

"Rae are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Um yeah," Raven said, "can we go home?"

_**At the tower…**_

_**Raven's P.O.V …**_

When we got home, I still felt dizzy. But less now, I can't believe I was in a coma for a month.

"Rae, are you okay?" Cyborg asked coming over to me.

"Yes Raven, are you okay? Do you wish for something?" Star asked, doing what Cyborg did.

"No I'm good. How are the twins?" I asked.

I wished they would back up. Everyone was crowding me, and I was really annoyed.

"They are both fine. I just put them down for a nap. You can see them if you want, just obviously do not wake them." Star said.

"Is it okay if I walk there?" Raven asked.

"No, the doctor said that you could faint at any time, so for a while you should stay in the wheelchair." Raven rolled her eyes as Robin said this.

"I am really starting to hate this doctor."

"Oh and Raven, I was supposed to leave like 3 weeks ago, but since you have been sick I continued to fill your place. Bye the way I am totally fine staying until you are healthy again." Bee said.

"Oh and I got us a pediatrician for the babies, so when you're healthy I will schedule an appointment for a check-up so that you can meet him." Robin said.

"And also we brought all the gifts with us, so we can look at that later if you like." Cyborg said.

"Okay I get it, you are worried about me! But could you please back away? Just give me some space! Okay? Now I am going to go see my children that I missed the first month of their lives. I am going alone!" Raven yelled and wheeled to the kid's room.

"Should we apologize?" Starfire asked.

"No, we should leave her alone. Like she said." Robin said walking to the elevator.

"Where you goin, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Training." Robin said stepping into the elevator.

"Ah man, moody Robin's back!" Cyborg said, throwing his hands up walking to the kitchen.

_**In the babies room…**_

The room that the babies were in was very large.

One side of the room had yellow walls where Adeline was, and John's side had light blue.

Adeline's crib was dark wood and so was John's.

Despite what the doctor had said, Raven got out of the wheelchair and walked over to the kids.

She looked at Adeline first.

Raven put her hand down on the side pink side table next to the crib.

John had a matching one, but it was purple.

Raven picked up Adeline. She started crying softly, so Raven sang her a lullaby.

Once the baby stopped crying, Raven put her down and walked over to john's side.

She touched his forehead and kissed it.

She turned on the lamps that were on the matching farm animal dressers that were near both cribs.

The one lamp had a cow lampshade and, John's had the same.

The carpet was yellow on John's side and blue on Adeline's side.

There was a wooden rocking chair in a corner next to Adeline's closet.

Raven sat down, and started rocking the chair.

She listened to the babies sleep.

Soon when they fell asleep, Raven did too.

_**In the living room…**_

"So does anyone else see that Raven and Robin are annoyed with each other?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, Star, and Bee.

They were currently watching TV.

Cyborg sighed.

"Beast Boy, yeah man, everyone has noticed!" Cyborg yelled

"Yeah, what'd you think we were talking about when we said that they have problems?" Bee asked.

"Well sorry dudes!" Beast Boy said.

"I am getting a drink. Anyone want anything?" Star asked ignoring Beast Boy.

"I'll have lemonade!" Bee said.

"Water!" Beast Boy said.

"I think we have soda in the fridge, so I'll have that." Cyborg said.

"I didn't actually think anyone would want anything." Starfire mumbled getting up, going to the kitchen area they have in their living room.

"So, what do you think Raven and Robin should do?" Bee asked.

By this point Star had finished with the drinks and put them on a tray.

"I don't know. If we try to help them, then they might feel pressured. Also they might just not listen." Cyborg said taking his drink off the tray.

"Maybe if we set them up with each other!" Beast Boy said while he took his drink and Bee took her drink.

"What do you mean, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire said, putting her iced tea on the coffee table. She put the tray back in the kitchen area.

"Well, what if we give them terrible dates, and then they will realize that they are the best possible choice for each other!" Beast Boy said.

Starfire walked back to the couch and sat down.

"That isn't a half bad idea, grass stain!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy looked at him annoyed.

"But the only problem is, we don't really know any normal people who they've never met. So who do we get that we know will annoy them?" Bee asked taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Ah, I know just the people." Cyborg said as he had a clever look on his face and started nodding.

They all looked at each other with weird looks on their faces.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Bee asked.

"Oh, right this is just the part when in the show when they all go to the place and make a perfect plan without actually getting up or walking there." Cyborg said.

He started nodding again.

_**In the weapons room…**_

"Okay so, we keep all the weapons in this room." Cyborg said to Bee.

"Isn't a little dangerous?" Bee asked.

"Yes." Cyborg said.

"Very much so." Star said.

"It has affected us many times." Beast Boy said.

Bee mouthed 'okay' and nodded.

"Any who, when we fought Mumbo he left behind this." Cyborg said.

He picked up what looked like a watch.

"What is that?" Bee asked.

"It's a cloaking device that instead of camouflaging people and items, this device transmits pixels to replace people with other images." Cyborg explained.

Star and Bee nodded.

"Wait, in English please?" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg sighed.

"This watch makes people look like other people." Cyborg said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! I gotcha!" Beast Boy said.

"Anyway, I think that the people who should wear these are the people who know them best. Star you dated Robin, you know what he gets annoyed by and what makes him frustrated." Cyborg explained.

Star nodded.

"And Beast Boy, well, you just know how to annoy Raven." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Let's go to the computer room so we can give you guys your own avatars!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, I gotta go." Bee said.

"Why?" Star asked.

"Rae needs help taking care of the babies, and that's sorta why I'm here." Bee said.

"K, just be back to see them in disguises. Also tell them that they've got plans." Cyborg said.

_**In the training room…**_

Robin grunted as he did his workouts.

He was kicking a dummy.

Sometimes, he just wished things would go back to the way they were before.

Like how they would fight villains and then go out for celebratory pizza.

Hopefully, they would come back.

_**In the living room…**_

"Hey Rae." Bee said.

"Oh, hey." Raven said.

"Thanks again for watching the kids for me." Raven said.

"Yeah no prob, girl!" Bee said.

"So, uh you got any plans for tonight?" Bee asked nosily.

"Um, no. Why?" Raven said.

"Because, you have a date tonight!" Bee said excited.

Raven looked at her like she was a complete idiot.

"Really? No. Do you even know who I am? I dated Robin and like 3 dates with this one Goth boy. Do you really think I'm going to date a random guy?" Raven asked.

"Oh, come on please! You owe it to yourself!" Bee said.

"What? Did you rip that off of a magazine?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Please, please, please!" Bee yelled.

"Why do you want _me _to go on a date so badly? Plus I just had Robin's babies like, 1 month ago!" Raven countered back.

"Oh, yeah! Robin has a date too." Bee said casually even though she knew this is what would get her to go on the 'date'. It was all part of the plan.

"Really? Okay, fine! What the hell." Raven said unenthusiastically.

"That's the spirit!" Bee said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm going to go to the computer room." Rave said.

"Why?" Bee said as she started to panic.

"Uh, I wanna talk to Cyborg about advancement in the towers security. He found a new system and wanted me to help him with it." Raven answered.

Bee ran and pushed Raven out of the room. And she blocked the door.

"What the hell was that for?" Raven yelled holding her arm in pain.

"You can't go in there!" Bee yelled.

"Why not?" Raven yelled getting slightly annoyed.

"Uh, uh. Umm, oh! I know I saw him leave just a couple of minutes ago to go to the… grocery store." Bee said.

"Why? We just got groceries last week!" Raven yelled.

"Who do you think I am? The queen of questions!" Bee yelled.

Raven had a weird look on her face.

"Just go to your room!" Bee said running out of answers.

"But-" Raven said.

"No!" 

"I-" Raven started again.

"Room!" Bee yelled.

This time Raven quickly walked to her room.

Bee sighed.

"Well at least that's over!" She said to herself.

_**In the computer room…**_

"Is this what you wanted, Star?" Cyborg asked, pointing to a screen.

"Yes indeed, Friend Cyborg." Starfire answered back.

The girl that Star decided to look like had light brown wavy hair that went 3 inches below her shoulders. The skin tone was tan and she had green eyes and full eyebrows. Her lips were bigger and her nose was normal. The girl was wearing a black tank top with a loose black sweater. She had white jean shorts at a normal length and was ripped a bit at the bottom of the shorts. She had black round sunglasses at the top of her head. She was wearing classic black flats. The jewelry was a silver chain with a black diamond and matching earrings. Also the avatar was about 3 inches shorter so she was about the same height as Robin.

"And this is what _you_ asked for Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked clicking on another page and pointing to it.

"Yeah dude, that's exactly what I looked like before I became green!" Beast Boy said.

The boy on the screen had blonde hair, which was the same style of his normal hair and green eyes. He had pale skin but not too pale and was the same height as he was before. He was wearing khaki shorts and a button up flower shirt with light blue back round and white flowers, like the ones they wear in Hawaii on vacation. He had blue sneakers with white laces. Also Beast Boy's tooth was fixed.

"I'm gonna connect these wires into the watches and the images will be uploaded onto the watches, so when you wear them and press this button you will look like the images you chose to pose as yourself. Do not, Beast Boy, press this while you are on the date or you will turn back to your original form!" Cyborg explained.

The two took the watches and put them on.

"Okay, lets try them." Cyborg said.

They both pressed the buttons and transformed into their other selves.

"Sweet! I'm back to my old self! I missed you old self!" Beast Boy said and hugged himself.

"Um, Friend Cyborg?" Starfire said.

"What's up little lady?" Cyborg asked.

"Should I be concerned with the part of red hair that is showing?" Starfire said pulling it up and looking at it.

"Nah, that's just a small glitch in the program, don't worry. But if anything else happens just call me." Cyborg said.

Star picked up her cell, which was a silver flip phone. (I know it is actually 2014, but in this it's like 2007.)

She put it in a black purse with a silver chain that hung down to her mid thighs.

"Good luck guys." Cyborg said.

That's the end of that chapter. How was that? Sorry if that took too long. I have been working really hard on this chapter and it took a while. It is my longest chapter yet, so yay for that! Please give me reviews and continue to read. If you remember after the epilogue, I am going to upload a scene that I deleted.

_**Read this!**_

Also I am looking for an awesome rae/rob story to read. Don't make a new one, just tell me if you have a story that is really good and if I like it I will put your name and the story on the next chapter and recommend it for everyone to read! Just put the name of your story in your review! Even if you don't have a review and you just want to be in the contest, that's good too! Good luck to all!

Review, favorite, and follow! Bye!

Don't leave a bad review, good ones only!


	9. Table for four?

Hey guys, what's up? So I actually just started this chapter right after I finished the last one. So the challenge winners won't be announced till the next chapter. Look for the last chapter to understand what I mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything.

"So where are you from?" Raven asked her date.

The name that Beast Boy came up with was Tom Logan. It was the same last name, different first name.

"Uh, heh heh. New Jersey!" Beast Boy said.

"New Jersey?" Raven asked surprised.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said, proud of his answer, until

"Isn't that all the way across the country?" Raven said.

Beast Boy's face dropped.

"What are you doing in California?" Raven asked.

"Uh, I like to travel." Beast boy said.

"Okay." Raven said.

"Here are your drinks, water for the gentleman and soda for the lady." Their waiter said.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes I'll have the pizza with sausage, and do you want to share that, Tom?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked grossed out.

"Bleh, no! I hate meat. Do you have any idea how horrible it is for those animals? I am a strict vegetarian! I'll have the tofu meal." Beast Boy said handing in his menu.

Raven's eyes squinted as she looked at Beast Boy.

When the waiter left Beast Boy realized what he did.

His eyes widened.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Beast Boy yelled.

Once he got to the hallway, Beast Boy called Cyborg.

"Cy you gotta help me dude!" Beast Boy said.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I just acted like myself and I mentioned the fact that I don't like meat in the exact words that I normally say it." Beast said and nervously laughed.

"BEAST BOY! You are going to blow the whole thing!" Cyborg yelled.

"What do I do?"

"Raven is annoyed with you when you play video games, are loud, eat tofu with your mouth open, when you're messy, ect. All you need to do is do that to the extreme!" Cyborg said.

_**With Star and Robin…**_

"So, you're a Teen Titan, that must be cool." Star said.

She had chosen the name Kori Anders, since it was close to her real name.

"Yeah-" Robin started.

"My grandma was once helped cross the street by a Titan." Star said.

Never interrupt Robin.

"Starfire?" Robin guessed.

"Yeah." Star slurped her drink.

Never make noises with you're foods or drinks.

"Oh." Robin said getting annoyed.

"Here is your beef and rice." The waiter gave that to Star.

"And here are your lobsters." She gave that to Robin.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked.

"Mustard please?" Star asked.

"What?" The waitress asked.

"Mustard?" Robin asked.

"Uhh, I am just kidding, *ahem* ha ha ha!" Star said.

"Ha ha ha." Robin laughed nervously.

The waitress walked away.

"Ooooh that looks good!" Star said and took a lobster from Robin's plate.

Don't take things without asking.

Robin breathed in and out calmly.

Star picked up some beef and rice and stuffed it in her mouth and took some lobster and started chewing.

"Isn't this so good?" Star said with her mouth full of food.

Robin started trying not to gag.

Don't chew with your mouth full.

"Yeah, I guess." Robin said disgusted.

Star's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Star answered.

"Oh, hold on one sec." Star said to the phone.

"Sorry I gotta take this, it's work." Star said as she got up.

"Hey how's it goin?" Cyborg asked on the other line.

"It is going very well, Friend Cyborg. He does not suspect a thing." Star said as she pressed the stone in the middle of the necklace.

"How's the voice changer I gave you working?" Cyborg asked.

"Good I have just turned it off when I answered." Star said cheerfully.

"I can see that." Cyborg replied.

Starfire giggled.

"Is the plan working?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes indeed. I am annoying him on many levels!" Star replied.

"Awesome, you better go back or Robin might suspect something." Cyborg said.

Starfire pressed the button on her necklace again.

"K, see you later." Starfire said in the other voice.

_**With Raven and Beast Boy…**_

"So, you look familiar, have I seen you anywhere?" Raven asked.

"No, but have I seen you anywhere? Of course I have, on the date! BOOM! You know, I'm kinda a jokester." Beast Boy said. He knew she was getting annoyed.

"Okay, so what do you like to do?" Raven said.

"Um, I like video games, tofu, hanging with my friends, telling jokes, and playing pranks." Beast Boy said.

'Also known as a bunch of things Raven hates!' Beast Boy said.

"What do you like to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well I like to also spend time with my friends." Raven replied.

"Oh, right! The Titans." Beast Boy said.

"Uh, yeah."

"Who's your favorite?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I don't really-" Raven started.

"Is it that girl Starfire? Or the leader Robin?" Beast Boy cut her off.

"I don't-" Raven started again.

"Or is it Cyborg, he's like an older brother to you." Beast Boy said ticking her off.

"I don't have favorites, and why didn't you mention Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Well everyone knows that you guys are friends, but it's obvious that he annoys you." Beast Boy said.

"How'd you know that?" Raven asked.

"Uh, it's in the magazines." Beast Boy said.

"Oh. Well it isn't like I don't like him we are good friends. It's just that sometimes he annoys me. But it's not like I don't drive him crazy too. Plus, he's like my little brother. My annoying little brother." Raven said.

"Aw," that made Beast Boy smile. "Wait, why little?" He asked.

Raven smiled and chuckled a little.

_**With Starfire and Robin…**_

"So, I'm a hair stylist. And I have an apartment in the city." Starfire said taking a sip from her drink.

"Oh how's that like?" Robin said uninterested.

He had his head on his hand.

"Oh, its cool. I'm in collage right now." Star said stuffing more food in her mouth.

"Is it fun being a Titan?" Star said her mouth full of gross food.

"Uh yeah, I guess. I have made a bunch of cool friends." Robin said.

"Yeah, and your girlfriend. Wait didn't you get dumped?" Starfire asked rudely.

'Yes, jackpot!' she thought to herself.

"No I-" he started.

"And you guys had babies. Do you still love her?" Star asked.

"It was a mutual break up!" Robin yelled ignoring her latest comment.

"But, do you still love her?" Star asked wanting to know the answer.

"Stop-"

"Do you?" Star asked again.

Robin was still somewhat aggravated, but he had calmed down.

"You know what? I'm leaving, here $300 for dinner." Robin said giving Star the money. "Just keep the rest."

Star wasn't ready for Robin to leave yet she still needed to know more answers.

What came next was uncalled for, strange, messy, and made people angry.

When Robin had gotten up, Starfire swiped her hand over the food on the table making a big mess.

Food was all over Robin and all over the floor. It was everywhere.

"What. Was. That?" Robin said.

"Oops." Starfire said throwing her hands up.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Robin said angrily.

"Oops." Starfire repeated.

"Oops? Oops. Okay. I am going to the bathroom to clean up. You just don't move." Robin said afraid she would make another mess that he would have to pay for.

"Yes!" Star yelled once she saw that he had left.

Star didn't see the hair that was turning red around her one streak.

_**With Raven and Beast Boy…**_

"So then I was like bam! And he was like 'Wha?' and then I was like," Beast Boy said in the middle of a story about a video game he played.

Raven had her head on the table and her hand around her neck massaging it.

"I have to go to the bathroom, hold on." Raven said raising her head and getting up.

Once she got to the bathroom, she saw that her phone was blinking, meaning that she had a message.

She flipped it open.

'Raven, please call me!'

It was from Robin.

She dialed his number.

He picked up.

Raven: Hello?

Robin: Hey Rae, good you got my message!

Raven: Yeah, what's up?

Robin: Worst date ever!

Raven: Oh! You're on the worst date ever? I thought I was. (Raven said grumpily.)

Robin: My date, just swiped the whole table. Like she moved her arms and knocked off all the food and now I am covered in food, trying to get it off!

Raven: Wow. My date is constantly talking and won't even let me talk. He is so annoying and made me disgusted of meat.

Robin: How?

Raven: I ordered meat pizza and asked if he wanted to share.

Robin: What happened?

Raven: He went on and on about how horrible it is to eat meat, and then talked about animal. I'll leave it there.

Robin: Oh. He, reminds me of someone.

Raven: Who?

Robin: Beast Boy.

Raven: Huh, you know he does say dude excessively. And he talks too much. And there is always food in his mouth. Plus he ordered tofu, not all vegetarians have that. Oh my God!

Robin: What?

Raven: Isn't it weird that we both had terrible dates on the same night, and that my date seams familiar?

Robin: I guess.

Raven: I gotta go!

She realized what they were planning.

_**With Robin and Starfire…**_

"Raven? Raven?" Robin asked the phone until he heard the dial tone.

Robin walked out of the bathroom and back to the table.

Starfire was sitting at the table and most of the mess had been cleaned up.

"Hey, they got someone to come and clean it up." She said.

(Just so you know, Robin doesn't know that Starfire is Kori.)

"Oh, I'm gonna go-" Robin started.

"You gotta try this desert they have." Star said cutting him off.

The desert had arrived at the table.

"Chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting, and strawberry filling." Star said.

"I don't-" Robin said before Star filled a fork with cake and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hmph!" Robin yelled trying to swallow and trying to keep it in his mouth.

"Good right?" Starfire said smirking.

_**With Raven and Beast Boy…**_

Raven took a deep breath. To get revenge she was going to need to make more sacrifices.

'This night was going to get a little more longer.' Raven thought to herself.

_**Beast Boy's P.O.V … **_

This was awesome! Raven was falling for it and soon Raven and Robin would be back together and peace would be back, finally!

I saw Raven walking back from the bathroom and I snapped out of my thoughts getting ready.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, you." She said smiling.

Okay that was a little weird.

She sat back down, smiling at me.

"So do you want to order desert?" I asked.

(I am going to switch back in fourth between Raven and Beast Boy's P.O.V. so I am just going to write their names when it is their thoughts.)

"I already have desert." Raven said quietly leaning closer to his face, smiling.

_**RAVEN**_

I wanted to barf as I said that.

_**BEAST BOY**_

What?

_**RAVEN**_

I closed my eyes, hoping he backed away. I could feel his breath on my face.

So gross!

_**BEAST BOY**_

Woah! Okay what was happening?

Just a second ago, she hated her date and now I can't go any further without *shiver* kissing her. I do not want that to happen.

I backed up, my eyes widened.

I realized that if Raven likes Tom, who is just like me then shouldn't she like me too?

"What's wrong?" She said with a fake confused look on her face as she took her fingers and grazed them against my knuckles.

"Umm, I-I" I said but couldn't say anything else.

Robin is going to kill me!

_**RAVEN**_

This was the exact opposite of how I would act. I don't know how people are like this all the time.

I wondered what was going through Beast Boy's head right now.

I stopped tracing my fingers around his hand and took it in mine. I don't know what you're thinking, but I hated every single part of this.

I started rubbing my thumb on his palm, sweaty.

Perfect, he was nervous.

I got close to the middle of the table again and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck. I pulled him closer so that our foreheads were touching.

"Umm, you're kinda um." Beast Boy tried to say something.

"Yeah," I started and moved my hand from his neck to his chest. "You wanna?" I started moving even closer.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and my free hand squeezed the table. It was like I was about to be killed.

_**BEAST BOY**_

I can't believe that we are about to kiss. Ew! I winced and then my eyes widened when are lips touched. I didn't think it would actually happen. I thought one of us would stop this. EWWWWW!

_**RAVEN**_

Beast Boy and I were actually kissing. It was barley a kiss though since we weren't moving. I could tell he was wincing.

Suddenly we both broke it.

He wiped his tongue.

"Was it really that bad, Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"It-wait, HOW'D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Lucky guess." Raven said sarcastically.

"Why would you want to hurt me?" Raven asked.

"Oh Rae, I didn't want to hurt you. I just, we all want you and Robin to be together." Beast Boy said.

"Is this what this is about?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Well thank you, but next time I can figure it out on my own. Wait-who's we?" Raven asked.

"Um, Cyborg, Starfire, and Bee, and Star is on the fake date with Robin right now." Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven snapped.

"Uh, heh heh." Beast Boy threw off his watch and gave it to Raven and ran out.

"Come back!" Raven yelled running after him.

_**Starfire and Robin…**_

"I love this cake, don't you love this cake?" Star asked really quickly.

"Sure." Robin said playing with his food.

Star's hair started turning red in the back.

She felt something on her hand and looked down at her hand and it turned tan.

She quickly hid her hand.

"Um, is your hand turning red?" Robin asked.

"No!" Star said pulling her hair back.

"Wait, wasn't your eye blue? It's green now!" Robin yelled getting confused.

"And your hand is tan!" Robin yelled, pointing to her hand.

"Uh?" Star said nervously.

"Starfire? Is that you?" Robin asked looking hurt, like Raven did.

So how was that? The next chapter will be all about them talking about Raven and Robin after the two dates. I don't have much to say so,

Review, favorite, and follow! Bye!


	10. Carnivals and Babies

**Hey dudes and others! It's me again. Sorry this chapter took to long. I want to thank TheImaginativeFox for reviewing my story. Also for mentioning me in they're story. They wrote 3 awesome stories, and one is RaeRob. It is being written now and is called Program for Especially Gifted Students. Review the stories and favorite and follow them, don't forget! I'll remind you often. Also you are going to meet the babies in this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything.

It had been a month since the date incident.

It was a warm spring day. The Titans had a busy day stopping Mumbo from robbing the bank. They were all bored.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Beast Boy asked.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

The Titans were just watching TV.

"We are all just sitting around doing nothing." Beast Boy replied.

"Isn't that what you always do?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy sighed and looked annoyed.

"What if we went to the mall?" Bee asked.

"No, how about the beach?" Raven suggested.

"Or we can go to the theater of film!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Oh! I have a great idea, we can go to the carnival!" Beast Boy yelled happily.

"That is an excellent idea Friend!" Starfire said happily.

The others all decided it sounded like fun. They decided to go for a couple of hours and have some fun for a break.

"Wait! I just realized. What about the kids?" Raven asked.

"I can stay, I don't mind." Cyborg replied. He seemed a little disappointed yet happy to do it.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"It won't be too much trouble?" Raven chimed in.

"No, besides I've been meaning to hang out with them and get some bonding time." Cyborg said not wanting them to stay home.

"Really Cyborg, are you sure you're okay with staying? It is why I'm here!" Bee asked.

"Go! Ya'll have fun, okay?"

"Okay." The Titans replied, sad that Cyborg did not get to go, but also relived that they do not have to watch two babies and get to go to the carnival.

"Just don't forget to feed them!" Raven yelled as they left.

Cyborg watched them leave down the elevator waiting for them to leave.

"Yep, this'll be one long day." Cyborg muttered under his breath.

Then in the back round he heard the twins crying. He sighed deeply.

"A really long day."

_**At the carnival…**_

For the carnival the Titans were wearing normal clothing so they would not attract too much attention. Raven wore a black tank top with a jean vest over it and black leggings that were rolled up at the bottom. She had black lace up boots.

Starfire had yellow jeans and a frilly pink shirt with brown leather boots. She also had a black headband in her hair.

Robin was wearing a gray sweatshirt that was open and had a black t-shirt on under it. He had basic jeans and black converse shoes. He also had his mask on.

Beast Boy had jean shorts and a short sleeved black button up shirt. He had regular brown sneakers.

Bee had her striped shirt and leggings and boots like normal but her wings were down. She also had brown sun glasses.

The five had gotten their tickets to go to the park. They were all excited and were deciding which rides to go on. They were in the park and could not stop arguing. They decided to split into different groups. The groups were:

1: Raven

Starfire

Bee

2: Robin

Beast Boy

(I could have said that it was boys and girls, but whatever.)

"Okay so, we'll meet back here in 2 and a half hours for lunch." Bee said looking at her watch and it said 9:27.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Come friends, let us all be doing the fun!" Starfire said jumping in the air and punching her fist in the air.

"Whoo-hoo" Raven said unenthusiastically.

Bee rolled her eyes and the girls walked over to the ferris wheel.

The boys decided to go to the game booths.

_**At the tower…**_

At the moment the babies were nonstop crying for the last 40 minutes. Cyborg had one in each arm and was bouncing them up and down.

"Uh! Just please SHUUT UUUUUP!" Cyborg yelled putting his head up.

"What do you want?!" He yelled.

Cyborg put the babies down into their cribs, which he had moved into the living area. He got two baby bottles from the fridge and put them to their mouths John took it but Adeline took it and threw it down and the top came off making milk spill everywhere. John had stopped crying and was drinking the milk. Because of the spill, Adeline was crying even harder than before and was covered in milk.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, and picked up Adeline. He had his hands under her arms and was far away from himself.

"You need a bath." Cyborg said to the little girl.

He looked at John who had calmed down. Cyborg put Adeline on the counter and he took the bottle out of the crib and put it away. He faced back to Adeline who had reached for the empty baby bottle without the cap and threw it on the counter splattering milk again.

"AHH!" Cyborg screamed.

He took Adeline to take to the sink to bathe her. He took off the little footies on her feet that she was currently kicking while screaming/crying.

_**At the carnival…**_

The three girls had just gotten of the ferris wheel.

"Oh friends that was delightful!" Star said clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

Raven chuckled a little.

"What do you want to do next?" Bee asked Raven.

"Um we could ride a roller coaster." Raven suggested. The other girls nodded and they ran towards the roller coaster to wait in line.

_**With the boys…**_

They were at the game station still. Beast Boy was determined to win the gigantic green stuffed monkey that he insisted was his twin. Robin had only rolled his eyes wanting to be on a ride instead.

"You have one more shot." The ball ring toss guy said tired of Beast Boy too.

"I can do this!" Beast Boy said with a huge amount of confidence.

"You still haven't today." Robin said annoyed.

"After this I promise we will do whatever you want." Beast Boy said.

He tossed the ring and everything seemed like slow motion when the ring went over the pole.

Beast Boy threw his hands up in the air in celebration and Robin gave him a high-five.

"Yes! Finally!" he shouted.

The carnival guy gave him the toy.

Beast Boy beamed.

He took it and said "Dude, he totally looks like me!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

**Hey that was the end of that chapter, but the carnival and cyborg will continue. I'd like to thank TheImaginativeFox for reviewing and other stuff, check out their stories and don't forget to review.**

**Review, favorite, follow bye!**


End file.
